migraines
by sandystar2k
Summary: what will happen before, during and after a migraine
1. Before

I don't own any thing of knd I just love the show. 

Chapter one

She was in her room listing to the music in her head she was bobbing her head up and down, she was just thinking. Thinking about people, things to do, t.v shows, stuff like that. She just wanted to be by herself. This is when a friends of her's came into the room.

"hi numbah five" she said with a smile from ear to ear.

"hi numbah three" said numbah five as she looked up at her.

Both Numbah three and five was now 12, they was also looking like teens too, both was getting curvy and tall, both girls liked guys but never told the other who it was. They was really good friends, they really talked to each other a lot. Other then numbah one, numbah three was her best friend.

Once numbah three came in she sat on numbah five's bed, telling her about boys. She was saying how cute they was when they was angry. It started when she was watching rainbow monkeys on t.v, (she wasn't the only one in the room),there was numbah two too. When numbah four came in, he said it was wrestling time. Both she and numbah two was perplex in a way. Numbuh four looked at them, took some steps backwards, and ran toward the couch while jumping over it and safely resting on the couch pillow. As he did this formation he then turn the channel with the remote in his hand. After numbah four did that, numbah two through a crumbled sheet of paper at him. Numbah four was dumbfounded at this and then turned around and started to get up while rolling up his sleeves . Numbah three ran out of the room and looked back once to see a flying pillow. After that she ran to numbah five's room.

"Girl if you think he is so cute, then why won't you tell him?" said numbah five

"well I don't know" numbah three said with a faint blush" you know what, I'll tell him when you tell numbah one you like him.

"Hold up, what a minute, numbah five doesn't like numbah one like that, and if numbah five did like numbah one in that way, he doesn't see her in that way." Said numbah five with a frown.

"well ,well, well, you don't know the half of it numbah five, there's actually two people looking at you, like they like you like that" said numbah three.

"Really, well who are they?"said numbah five with a cool attitude

"Tell me if you really like numbah one" and if not she started to put her fingers over her mouth as if she was zipping her mouth and ripping off the zipper.

Numbah five got up and walked over to her milkshake bar. She ordered one and started to drink.

"numbah five? What are you doing? " Yelled numbah three in question.

She looked at her and nodded her head. Numbah three hated when she started drinking milkshakes, she would always get migraines after she drunk a couple . Numbah three started to say " If I tell you who's looking at you in that way will you stop?" numbah five again nodded her head while she was drinking her milkshake.

"well…

* * *

please review


	2. Before, hints

i don't own knd i just love the show

* * *

"well…

"I'm not going to tell you who it is exactly, I'm just going to give you hints."

"Okay, lay a hint on numbah five than." Said numbuh five

"well, there both boys" said numbuh three slowly

"okay, if they weren't, then Numbuh five wouldn't want to know" yelled numbuh five

"also they both wear something over their eyes." Numbuh three said.

"okay, is it numbah affinity or 48 flavors?" questioned numbuh five

"no, that's it, I'm not going to answer or give out any more questions because your getting way too close." Numbuh three said as she ran out.

Numbuh five ran after her asking one last question," is he in K.N.D?"

She stopped, smiled, turned around and nodded her head; this is when she froze, because of the fact of seeing numbuh four shirtless.

Numbuh five shook her head and started to head back in to her room while holding her head, as she did that she got a migraine

* * *

please review 


	3. Now,like a brother,but he likes her too

i don't own knd i just love the show

* * *

When I was heading over to my room to work on those ideas for my new invention, i saw some thing on the floor. It was curled up and looked as if it was in pain. As I got closer it looked liked numbuh five. When i noticed this I started to run towards her and make sure she was okay. Once I got close to her, she flinched in pain, and i tried to pick her up, but still she moaned in pain.

To get the health center would be hard if i walked, but if I had my trusty b.a.c.k.p.a.c.k, which I did, then every thing would be okay. As I flew over to the health center, numbah three was call in. when she came in she was happier than a clown at a clown store. When she looked at numbah five, who was in my arms , her hair raised up in the sky, and she cover her mouth in shock. Once she was out of the state of shock, her eyes soften and she mumbled something to herself. She than told me to put her on the table, as I did this I walked each step slowly since when numbah five was moved she would finch in pain.

Numbuh three told me to come back in a half in hour and that numbuh one was going to tell me anything latter on if I needed it.

I rolled my eyes at that name, numbuh one. I treated him like a brother. I have to admit he is a great friend of mines, but he likes Abby too. Even though he hasn't said it, I can tell by the way he looks at her. This started to happen after a mouth since he and Abby had talked about his break up with Lizzy. I guess since she started to spend some more time with him, he probably saw her in the same light as I did, but the only thing is that she doesn't look at him the way he looks at her.

I wonder if she thinks of him in that way too, but I doubt it, though it seems like it. As I thought, I heard so many voices as I walked to my room.

* * *

please review


	4. Now,she seems to grow on me

don't own this show K.N.D, I just love it

* * *

As I ran over to the health center i saw Numbuh two, I called after him, but he looked so upset. I tried to his addition but he didn't look up, I figure to see what's wrong with him after I saw what happen to Abby.

I raced to see what happen to my best friend. I thought of so many things that might have happened to her, from the littlest things to the biggest. I knew what ever happened to her, she was going to fight it and win.

When I got there, she was in a dark room. I couldn't go in though. I looked at numbuh three who was looking at her though the same window I was looking at.

She was mumbling something to her self. She looked at me and hugged me and then started to cry. I was confuse, but then started to pat her back. She looked up at me and I ask her why she was crying. She shook her head and I lead her down to the chairs in front of the window, who was over looking Abby. I then ask her once she stopped crying, what happen to Abby.

She looked at me and said it was her fault. She said that she wasn't going to tell numbah five what she want to know and now she was in pain because of her actions . She looked at me again and started to cry.

That's when i began to ask,"what did numbuh five want to know, and what did she do to make her self like this?"

She started to whisper" numbuh five have admires in the tree house and she wanted to know, since i didn't tell her she started to drink milkshakes."

We both knew that numbuh five gets bad migraines if she drinks milkshakes. We also knew that she was going to be okay in the morning if she stays warm.

I left and told numbuh three that I was going to come back in the morning. She looked at me and smiled.

As I left I looked at the tear stains on my red sweater.

When I got to my room, I started to get on the computer where my privet journal was saved. I stopped and thought about numbuh three, what she said, "numbuh five have admires in the tree house_." _I then started to read my journal out loud so it would make sense.

As I read, I started to see that I really did like Abby. This was even before Lizzy broke up with me. This started when we meet, actually. But that wasn't really like-like, it was more like a new friendship. Then when we was ten she was growing more and more on me, at the time I didn't under stand it but I did like her more. Then last year I started to write more and more about her, this was two or three months before me and Lizzy broke up.

I thought more on it, and I really did like Abby, if we really did go out I probably would enjoy it.

I wonder if I was really staring at Abby, maybe I was just looking at her and I didn't notice how long I was watching her. I'm just glad that she didn't caught on. She is very, very pretty, I mean, when she isn't covering her eyes with her hat, there is a twinkle, also she has a glowing completion. There is also the fact that she has a hour glass figure. I mean, it's like, wow.

* * *

please read more and review


	5. after, she still was beautiful

i don't own anything that involves K.N.D, i just love the show

* * *

All I can hear is numbuh one. The sound of his voice rots in my mind as he speaks. Since our rooms is right next to each other, I can hear numbuh one talk to him self, well I guess he's reading out loud. But I knew he liked numbuh five.

Like they have things to talk about, like up coming events for sector V and things in that matter. They even visit each other every night to just 'talk'. Me on the other hand, have nothing.

"Numbuh five is like wow, she has it all."

That's the last thing i heard before i ran out of my room. So i took a joy ride in the skies just t clear my mind. Then i started to think...

Tomorrow morning I'm going to tell numbah five that I'm in love with her before numbah one can get a chance to admit any thing to her. I'm going to get her teddy bears, roses, chocolates, lollypop and balloons.

_Tomorrow morning_

When I got there, it was too late. Numbah one was at her side already. He had her hand cupped and they seemed like a real cupple, I had to stop it. I was actually upset and very angry. I wasn't really the one to get mad at someone but this was numbuh five. As I barged in, I screamed, "numbah five, I have to tell you something."

Now both numbuh one and five was looking at me as if I was crazy. As I got close to numbuh five I pushed numbuh one out of his chair and cupped and kissed her hand and started to tell her that I love her. But she took her hand back,got out of her bed and slapped me with the same hand that i kissed. When she walked over, she picked up numbah one by the hand and went in to the bathroom to change.

When she got out, she looked at me. It was so beautiful even though she gave it with such discussed. She then said her byes to numbah one, as she went to her room.

I watched her leave, she still was beautiful even though I can only see her though blurry eyes as I cried.

* * *

please respond


	6. after, soup

i don't own knd i just love the show

* * *

What the hell is up with numbuh two. He comes in to my room, cups my hand, kisses it and than tells me that he's in love with me.

How weird was that, I guess I know now who is staring at me and like me in_ that way_.

As I looked out my window I try to remember what happened the other day. Well when I started to get a migraine, there was a blue image. It was a little round and then I felt more and more pain because I was getting lift. The next thing I know was seeing numbuh one, with a smile. He had his hands in one of mines which felt pretty good, because I was still a little cold.

Still I feel a little cold. I went to get a blanket from my bed. This is when I heard a knock on my door.

The person at the door was numbuh three. She looked at me with a smile and said sorry. I asked her why and she said for making me drink. I rolled my eyes, went to get a blanket. She closed her eyes and said numbuh two.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's one of the guys who like you. "said numbuh three

"i know" I said

"really, how you found out?" said numbuh three

"well, when i was in my bed in the health center, numbuh two ran in, pushed numbuh one out of his chair, and held her hand. He than told numbuh five that he loved her."

"wow" said numbuh three.

"I know"

"Well what are you going to do now?" questioned numbuh three

"numbuh five don't know, but she going to change in to her pj's, go in to the kitchen, get something warm to eat, and watch some t.v."

"okay numbuh five. I'll wait for you out side" said numbuh three

Once I got dressed in my pj's I took the blanket and wrapped it around me. When I got out I saw numbuh three. We then went to the kitchen there were numbuh one sitting on the couch and numbuh two was at his working chair, they were both in the living room. When we arrived they both looked at me and then looked at each other.

I got some soup and sat on the other end of the couch . Now I was in the middle of numbah one and two. I can feel an unwanted stare and looked over at numbah two, who quickly looked away. I roll my eyes and look at numbah one. He was on his lap top, working. I looked at him put a lollypop in my mouth and got up.

* * *

please review


	7. it was a cherry loser, right?

i don't own knd i just love the show

* * *

I looked at her as she put her lollypop in her mouth and leave.

I wish I can have that same lollypop and put it in my mouth, matter fact I wish I can just put my lips to her's. when I thought I wrote in my journal on my laptop. I got up and went to her room. Each step I took, I got redder and redder. As I got to her room, she was coming out. We were face to face and my face was as red as her lollypop. She looked at me, took out her lollypop and put it into my mouth.

She walked away.

It was cherry

* * *

Back in the t.v room

I have to know what Numbuh one just wrote in his journal. so i got up went to the couch and started to read...

_ Abby is getting better by the minute. she still look a little chilly, but just one kiss can warm her up. I wish i can have that one kiss. I even wish i can have that same sucker she just put in her mouth. That would be just a dream though..._

what a hopeless loser. Man that guy have some problems, i don't even want to suck on abby's lolly pop.

"why do you have Numbuh one's lap top, Numbuh two" questioned numbuh five from the door way.

"well um, just look at this."

"Okay..." stated Numbuh five as she walked over. when she came over she started to read and blush came over her face. When she was done, i started to say and laugh" what a loser right numbuh five?"she had a small chuckle and said "right" as she left.

* * *

please review


	8. lets change the subject

i don't own knd i just love the show

* * *

**_that night_**

"Come in"

"good evening numbuh five" said numbuh one as i came in and sat on his bed(he still had the lolly pop from earlier). he was sitting on his computer chair looking at the monitors.

"Oh, hi"

"what's on your mind?"He questioned

"oh nothing"

"really because it look like you're a little brother." he said with conserved

"well, do you have a journal?"

"yes, why"he questioned

"And did you like the lolly pop?"

"yes, i guess. Did you read, my journal?" he questioned

"well,yes and no"

"um Numbuh five can we change the subject?" numbuh one questioned

"yes"

from then on we just talked, about things. Many things, like earlier today with Hoaggie that really had us laughing. I guess that we must have laugh so much that i have fell a sleep. since i don't really remember what happen.

when i did wake up it had to be around 2:40 in the morning. When i got up i realized that i was still in numbuh one's room, and i was sleeping in his bed while he was sleeping in his chair. So i got up and got he on my back so that i can put him on his bed. once i got every thing done i tucked him in and kissed him on his cheek. and then i left.

On my way to my room, there was numbuh Two at my bedroom door way. he was on his knees asking my to love him. i was a little creeped out and since i couldn't get in to my room i went back to numbuh one's and laid down in his.

* * *

please review


	9. end, i lost this war

As i have said many times before, i love this show," code name kids next door" but i do not own it

* * *

As i woke up there was nothing in my bed but me. no one to cuddle up with or any thing. it was me, my self and I. Maybe i should just give up at this thing. As i thought, i walked over to the kitchen to make some thing to eat. there was numbuh one and five siting on the couch together reading a magazine. He had both hands on the magazine but Numbuh five was in the middle of both of his arms.

I look away because i know that i lost this war. And because i was going to cry.

* * *

I couldn't find a way to end it but to sum it all up at the end the hero didn't get his kiss and never did.

sorry for all 25 fans, please review.


End file.
